


My Dearly Beloved

by Hanamura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, hello i am dead, mcgenji is so pure??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura/pseuds/Hanamura
Summary: Maybe a greater thing will happen, maybe all will see. Maybe our love will catch like fire, as it burns through me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrena/gifts).



> hey dacasyo its me ur mcgenji secret valentine! > :3c
> 
> i haven't written a fanfic in like 3 years hopefully this isn't too bad but!!! happy valentine's day to everyone! <3 also a note i don't how a cyborgs body works??? i'm just gonna go for basics i guess AAAA also this isnt betad
> 
> this was originally going to have smut in it but i decided at the last minute to take it out -- if you guys want the smut edition let me know!!
> 
> btw the summary is lyrics for a song called 'beautiful love' by the afters. i recommend you guys listen to it while reading it to get a feel for this fic
> 
> catch me at my tumblr [genjitxt](http://genjitxt.tumblr.com) !!

Out of all the times Genji had worn clothes, now is what he hated most. Though it was okay, just gives him more time to linger on with his lips against scarred cheeks, his beard tickling the exposed skin. No matter how Genji looked, regardless how things turn out, Jesse will always tell him how beautiful he looks. Or, more specifically, how he is so mesmerizing like the stars that twinkle in the night sky, or how he always quenched his thirst like a cold drink on a hot summers day.

They were grown men, but that didn't stop Genji becoming the least bit flustered. Long ago he had come to terms with his body, but Jesse never failed to remind him.

Jesse smiled, his fingers slowly tracing up his sides, shirt slowly being tugged along with it, and his lips were gliding ever so slowly. He was determined to remember inch of Genji, every curve, every crease of his body. God _damn_ , he is absolutely **in love** with Genji Shimada and he will say it every day if he has to. His eyes glances up to catch Genji's own. He's very quick to notice to slight pink tinge to his cheeks and his shy smile, which it almost startles Genji with how long he's staring. 

"... What is it?"

"God damn, sugar, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" In response, Genji shifts just a bit, his smile growing wider.

"Every day, Jesse."

"Good, and I ain't gonna' stop reminding you until I'm buried in my grave."

Eventually, the shirt slips off, and his kissing at his pectorals. Even though it wouldn't affect a cyborg as it would a person with flesh, he doesn't care. His hands now placed carefully at Genji's hips, Jesse's eyes kept a confident look in his lovers own as he traveled further and further down. Lips brushed past the characters for 'God of War' to his abs, making sure to kiss each and every inch he could. Fingers hooked to the hem of his boxers before pulling them down slowly until they slipped down and off his lips with ease. Now with Genji in his "natural state", his lips remained in place as he started to kiss at his stomach and even lower to where his belly button was supposed to be. 

Fingers gently pushing further into his synthetics, brushing and moving them just right elicited a small, pleased sigh from Genji. Now his lovers fingers were placed upon Jesse's head, combing through brown locks with such a look of admiration and pure love. 

"Jesse." 

He took this incentive to crawl back up Genji's body and pulled him in for a kiss. There was no rush, no panic, no worry-- it was slow, playful, and full of love. Placing a gray palm to Jesse's cheek, he made the kiss just a bit deeper, his tongue running along the seam of slightly parted lips as Genji gently laughed into his mouth. Seems that Jesse's started to wander, running over the ticklish nodes on his body; it could be that, or just how much he was enjoying this moment.

"Sorry, darlin', you know I can't resist. Your laugh does somethin' to me." Jesse smiled, placing another kiss to his lips as he started to sit up on his knees, grabbing the half used bottle of lube and some condoms. Though he paused when Genji grabbed at his wrist, slowly lowering his hands. 

"Somethin' wrong? We don't have to go that far if you don't wanna'. I'll be just content kissin' you."

"No, it is not that..." Genji's eyes glanced at the condoms in Jesse's mechanical hand before looking back up at him, almost a little hesitant. "Is it alright if we do not use the condoms this time?"

Jesse paused, seeming to be taken off guard a bit before clearing his throat and nodding. "O' course, anythin' for you, sugar."

There seemed to be a visible relief to lift from his chest, relaxing further into the mattress and inviting Jesse further whilst opening his thighs with just enough space to fit his cowboy. 

Returning the condoms back on the nightstand, just in case Genji decides to change his mind, he slipped between his legs. He raised his thighs up to rest upon his own as he started to slick up his fingers. It seems _compartment_ wasn't so easily obtainable, but that could easily be fixed. Genji was resisting? 

"Anythin' on your mind?" Take it nice and slow, of course. There was no point in rushing. Besides, Genji's comfort came first and foremost, after all. Jesse always made sure.

"Tell me what you love about me, Jesse." There was almost sly, **challenging** look in Genji's eyes, his lips quirked in a smirk-like smile. Oh, he was going to play that game, was he? 

Jesse only smiled, leaning back down to press their lips together. "The love of my life." He felt Genji's arms wrap around his shoulders, keeping him close. "I love you. God damn, buttercup, I love ya'." His hand moved up his body, gently grasping at his chin while his thumb ran over a synthetic lip. "I love the way you smile. I love the way you taunt ye'r opponents. I love the way the way you let ye'r guard down, and how damn peaceful you look." Then he paused, voice going quieter. "I love how you look in the morning. I love how grumpy ya' get at night. I love how you snore, even though ya' insist that you don't." This got a look from Genji, but regardless, Jesse continued. "I love how into video games you get, even cursing in Japanese. I love how dress yourself. Even more importantly," he kisses Genji, "I love that you love me, lil' ol' Jesse Mccree." 

Without saying a word, he pulled Jesse in for a deep kiss, his cheeks now dusted with a pink tint. He loved his handsome cowboy. 

After several moments, Genji pulled away, his lip slightly swollen as he gave him a lopsided smile in return as he grabbed both of Jesse's hands, lubed and all. "Actually, Jesse... not tonight." There was no explanation needed, nothing before Jesse nodded again. 

"Not tonight," he repeated, relaxed as he wiped his fingers off on the blankets (they can deal with that later). Jesse moved, setting the lube next to the forgotten condoms, to his normal spot on his bed. Jesse hummed, turning onto his side as he just _admired_. "Then I'll just continue to kiss ya', how does that sound?" 

Genji chuckled, turning onto his side as well as his fingers ran up his lovers chest, and idly running through the curls that rested there. He leaned in to kiss Jesse, before a finger was placed on his own lips to stop him from moving any closer. 

"First, ya' gotta' tell me what you love about me, sugar." 

Then he smiled, almost purring. "Certainly." 


End file.
